The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game device that allows the player to perform a game operation using a game controller provided with a motion sensor instead of a game controller provided with an operation button and a direction key, has been popular in recent years. A game device having such an operation interface allows the player to perform an intuitive operation input, and can simplify game operations, for example. JP-A-2008-136695 discloses a related-art game device that enables such an intuitive interface, for example.
However, when using a game controller provided with a motion sensor, the player cannot perform a game operation using an arbitrary thing (object) held by the player, or the hand or the body of the player. Therefore, the player may not be fully involved in virtual reality.
When implementing a three-dimensional game, it is important to set the viewpoint of a virtual camera corresponding to the viewpoint of the player. The virtual camera may be set to a third-person viewpoint, a first-person viewpoint, or the like. When the virtual camera is set to a third-person viewpoint, the virtual camera is set behind a character, and a different image is observed depending on the distance between the character and the virtual camera.
However, a related-art virtual camera viewpoint setting method cannot be directly used when implementing an operation interface that does not utilize a game controller, for example.